The present invention relates to a gearbox for a gear to be connected to an electric motor. The electric motor can be particularly a universal actuator which may additionally be provided with sensorics.
In motor vehicles, electric motors are put to use as actuators together with a gear which is provided e.g. as a planetary gear. In such an arrangement, an actuator with gear of the above type is used for the actuating of valves, throttle flaps, and the like. Thus, this kind of actuator is best suited for highly precise drives. An actuator of the above type is described, for instance, in DE 102 01 140.
Known actuators which are useful for throttle valves etc. in motor vehicles suffer from the disadvantage of requiring considerable constructional space. Since various automobile manufacturers use different electric plug contacts while, on the other hand, the actuators are bought-in parts, it is frequently necessary to provide adapter plugs or to use specially customized components, resulting in an increase of costs.
It is an object of the invention to provide a gearbox for a gear connectible to an electric motor which will require less constructional space and can be adapted in a simple manner to various plug contact systems.